It's Really Quite Simple
by Glistening Sun
Summary: Their last case is a hard one, full of memories they'd both rather forget. A slip after 20 years of sobriety. The bitter relative of an addict talking of lies and deceit. Hitting them where it hurts and testing their newly found love in unexpected ways. A Shandy episode tag to 4x06 'Personal Effects'.


**It's Really Quite Simple - an episode tag to 4x06**

 **by Glistening Sun**

 **Author's Note:** **This story makes some references to my season four episode tags 'Three points' and 'Thunder and Lightening' just in case you get confused.**

Sharon smiles when she sees the display light up with the familiar name and as she is walking to her room she seriously contemplates the idea of adding the picture from their second date to his caller ID. Their second date which took place the night after they were caught out by the thunderstorm, at Serve as originally planned. And the date seemed so much better for the oddities of their first attempt at a first date. She wore a different dress, of course, and she did call him beforehand to let him know the colour because she's always loved their accidental colour matches. That was what they were up until then, accidents or chance. Andy picked her up without that first date awkwardness and kissed her cheek, only because he had a feeling she wouldn't like him smudging her perfectly done lips. They sat in a secluded pavilion out on the beach and their waiter took a picture of the with her phone, because, he said, it was so lovely to see a couple who'd spent all their life together come to romantic place such as this. She shakes her head at the memory, and at her idea. A picture of them would be a no-no, not only because they still haven't told the team or Taylor about them, but because it's not what is professional in her own eyes. It _would_ be nice though and Andy tells her everyone thinks they've already been going out for any length of time between a few weeks and over a year anyway.

"Andy," she greets him pulling the door shut behind her and sitting down in the upholstered chair in the corner, her lips forming into an involuntary smile "Hey." When did her voice become so … warm?

On the other end of a line a chuckle greets her, "May I be presumptuous?" He sounds gruff and emotional and she hums her agreement. "You sound like you need this just as much as I do … you know, to hear your voice."

"Oh Andy, we've barely been separated for a few hours!" Long enough for her to get home and discover TJ - a wonderful surprise and such a polite young man -and Lieutenant Provenza's cast-offs – a nightmare if ever there was one. Andy went to a meeting and she knows how much he needed that after the day they had. The case hit too close to home for both of them, and of course he is calling now, checking in with her. She sighs audibly and leans her head back into the soft chair.

"How're you doing?"

Initially, she only hums in response, not sure what to say, and turns the question back on him instead, "How are _you_ doing, Andy?"

"The meeting helped," he volunteers freely, "I thought about you a lot. You do know that there are no guarantees, don't you?"

"Nothing in life in guaranteed."

"That's not what I mean. Eighteen years, but that doesn't mean that it won't happen to me and … oh dammit, Sharon … I so would like to promise you that it'll never happen."

She knows only too well the 'it' he is referring to, coos "Oh honey," still getting used to the term of endearment. Everything is still so new between them.

Andy only groans in response, "I'd like to hold you now."

They've yet to spend their first night together and even after their second date all they did was kiss. It's been a slow process. Just like they took the time to get to know each other as friends, they are now taking the time to become lovers. Sharon allows herself to dream what it would be like to be in his arms right now, here, in her bedroom. Bedroom. The idea is so new, it carries with it such excitement. Tonight she would like him to be here, to lie with him and help him allay his fears. She knows he can slip, has known that for the duration of their friendship. She knows the last years were easier compared to some and she did sit with him through a meeting once after the service for Alice.

"Hey … Sharon?" he sounds tentative, unsure. But why? "Sharon, was I … did I go too far? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by suggesting that."

"What? I mean, no. No, Andy you didn't go too far." And then she decides to go out - on a limb maybe - and let him know that he did not go too far at all. "I got a little lost imaging what it would be like to hold you right now."

"Oh," he makes a little noise of surprise, "okay then. I mean, very okay. I didn't scare you then?" He sounds so relieved that she almost regrets her little dream because it had such an impact on him. "No, honey, not at all. I would be nice to hold you now." More than nice, much more. She can feel her skin begin to tickle in anticipation. Maybe he would kiss her neck again? Gosh, yes, hopefully he would do that again. It made her feel on fire and so wonderfully alive.

"Can I come over?"

Of course, she wants to say, please come. But then she things of the storage area that is currently her living room and instead of the joyful invitation out comes a strangled, "I can't" and it's like she can immediately feel the mood shift, back to insecure and somewhat awkward.

"I'm sorry, Sharon. It's late. You need your rest."

"No. No!" Gosh, how many times has she said no in the past few minutes?

"We've both had a long day. You must be tired."

"No!" this time she almost shouts, "there's … half of your partner's stuff has found its way into my living room!"

"How did that happen?" He sounds confused, but in an amused sort of way.

"Gosh, don't ask. He knows I expect it gone by noon tomorrow or he'll be writing reports for the rest of the month." She still thinks she was too generous with that, but Andy apparently doesn't share that opinion.

"You're one tough boss."

"No. I am _exactly_ what you need." She stops herself – embarrassed. Did she really just tell him that she? Oh dear!

"I'm not sure about Provenza, but you are exactly what _I_ need."

"Oh … oh … thank you." Her heart beats a little more quickly, "so … eh … Andy … I …"

"Yeah?" How can he sound so amused at her stuttering if only minutes ago he was the insecure one? Because, she reminds herself, he is still Andy. Her friend Andy who knows only too well what will make her stutter. He is giving her the time to find her words, waiting patiently which seems to be a thing for them.

So she quickly blurts out what she would have suggested without a moment's thought just a week ago. "Let me come over to your place."

Of course he says yes and she jumps up from her chair before she has even said goodbye tingling with the anticipation of seeing him again. She tells Rusty through his door that she is going to Andy's and doesn't wait for a response, hurrying along before he has a chance to poke his head out and see her flushed face – even if he probably knows what's going on anyway. After all, he was the one waiting for her in the living room after their first date ostensibly to make sure she got home okay in the storm. The night of their second date he pretended to be engrossed in a computer game when she snuck into the apartment just shy of three am, but still couldn't resist pointing out her lipstick as smudged – as if he had ever paid attention to her make-up before.

The moment she parks in front of Andy's bungalow the door opens and he jogs over to meet her, gallantly opening the car door. He's a little out of breath and his eyes are shining with happiness. Gosh, she is here! Her heart is beating furiously at the sight of her, well, of Andy. It's a good thing he's already there because she might have been tempted to sit pondering her suddenly shaking hands. Why is she so nervous? They _need_ to talk after a day like today, it's what they've always done and it's not like she hasn't been to Andy's home before either. But this _is d_ ifferent. He doesn't only take her hand, he kisses it and doesn't let go and the feeling of his lips against her skin reminds her of the way he kissed her neck. Andy wraps his other arm around her waist pulling her close and oddly enough she finds herself enjoying the possessiveness of the gesture as he is laying a claim on her, telling the world that she is with him.

"So I hear you're helping Provenza hide his stuff from Patrice?" It's something he would have said before they started dating, but his voice takes on that warm timbre he reserves for her only, a tone she didn't even know until the night of the thunderstorm.

"I take it you talked to your partner?"

"Nope."

"No? Who told you?" She is confused, but mostly grateful they've found an easy topic to start of their evening.

"Rusty. Kid called just now and was worried about you sneaking off in the middle of the night." Uh, maybe not such an easy topic after all!

"So he called _you_? Does he do that often?" Gosh, she should really know what these two men in her life talk about, but all she can think is what it would be like to kiss Andy again.

"No, but he said you seemed a bit off and he wanted to be sure you were okay. I promised to text him once you got here."

"Sure, but he could just as well have called me. Is this really Rusty being worried or your partner's way of trying to find out more about us?"

Andy smiles and places his index finger on the tip of her nose making her feel cherished in a strange sort of way. "You are the queen of overthinking. Your boy was worried because his Momma didn't even open his door to say goodbye. You know how upset she would be if he did that to her?"

And then it's all too much and she's no longer interested in what Andy has to say, because she is here, and so close to him and all the things she's been dreaming about on the car ride over are suddenly possible, so she kisses him mid-sentence and it's so much better than what she remembered that she lets out a little surprised gasp.

"I know, Sharon, I missed you, too," he chuckles, barely moving his lips from hers.

Once inside Andy fixes her tea like he always does when she visits him and lacking the physical contact, she's suddenly beginning to feel shy again. Gosh, this is difficult. A minute ago she was in his arms and it felt just right and now? Why is she so insecure all of sudden? Andy has so many ways to show his affection for her, and he's told her, too, leaving no room for doubt or uncertainty about how much he likes her and wants her. She didn't feel this insecure yesterday or the days before, but something is different now and she can't put her finger on it. She feels shaken and worried about them and she can't even say why.

"Sharon?" At the sound of his voice she whips around, finding him looking at her with a soft smile and holding out his arms in a gesture of welcome. She pushed aside the dark thoughts and focuses on his broad chest moving with every breath before she allows herself to look into his eyes and respond to the invitation she sees there. She opens her mouth as if to start speaking, but the words are caught in her throat. "You came here so we can hold each other," he whispers, "come here and let me do that." One step is all it takes and she is in his arms again, face buried into his neck. He smells so good, fresh like he's just taken a shower, and something that uniquely him. His hands are running through her hair now and up and down her back making her sigh in pleasure before she censors herself.

"Are you okay?" His hands have stopped moving and his voice sounds tentative again. Why is it so difficult to find their way as a couple? But maybe seeing him so vulnerable and insecure because of her is what gives her the push to let herself go enough to reassure him.

"I am very much okay," she says pressing her lips against the soft skin of his neck, "I missed you. I'm glad you called."

"I needed to hear your voice," he says softly, "and we do need to talk, Sharon. I could stand here with you all night and hold and kiss you, but we need to talk."

"About your meeting?" she asks trying to sound upbeat ignoring knot in the pit of her stomach. Andy nods and pulls her with him to the couch where her tea is already waiting, settling her down between his legs with her back snug against his chest. She is surprised by how completely natural and right it feels to have him hold her like that. She wants to tell him, but she knows from the tension of his body that he needs to talk, so she hums instead adjusting herself so she can look into his face.

"I'm an alcoholic. I'm an addict. You need to know that about me. No matter how many years it's been since my last drink, no matter how long I've been sober, I will always be an addict," his voice deeper than normal, grave enough to worry her.

"Oh Andy, I know that. But I also know how seriously you take your sobriety and how hard you've worked on staying sober and righting your past wrongs."

"That doesn't mean I can't slip at any point. Twenty years. Harrison's sponsor Mark had been sober for twenty years!"

"He slipped when his wife took away his son," she explains, trying to keep her voice level and rational despite that knot. The man slipped because something awful happened.

"But don't you understand? He thought he knew his triggers, and that's what I've been thinking. It's what I've been telling you – and myself for years!"

"Andy, honey, you're worried because you heard Mark's story about falling off the wagon. But don't forget that this is _his_ story and not yours. You may have similarities, but that doesn't mean you'll slip, too." That's what she has to believe, because what would she do if Andy slipped? What would she do if it was him she found on her couch one day?

"But I might."

His sadness is palpable, hanging between them like a dark cloud. "Yes, you might," she acknowledges and swallow. If he did, would he become that man on her couch?

"Whatever I am, Sharon, first and foremost I will always be an alcoholic."

"No! Don't think like that, Andy! First and foremost you're a father, you're the man I'm dating, you're a friend, you're a cop, you're a Dodger's fan. You're all those things – and many more."

"But I'll always be an alcoholic."

"I know that, Andy." Not like they didn't talk about that a lot when they first started having dinners together.

"And it doesn't worry you?"

"You've never tried to hide your addiction, you've always been honest and transparent about that part of your life. Andy, you've been sober for eighteen years. Eighteen years!"

"So was Mark. Dammit, Sharon, you've lived with an addict and you know I can fall off the wagon at any time."

Her insides clench painfully and she draws in a rapid breath. What if Andy slipped? But Andy isn't Jack, he's not that man on her couch. "Yes, I've lived with an alcoholic and a gambler who never admitted his problems unless he was forced to, who never once worked on his sobriety the way you did and continue to do every single day. Andy, look at me," she continues waiting until he lifts his head. "I know that we can't take your sobriety for granted, and we don't."

"But what if I fall off?"

"Then you'll start again. One day at a time, remember? Andy, I won't leave you if you slip. Is that what you're so worried about, me leaving you?" He shakes his head with a sad little smile and she gently but firmly moves her fingers against his cheek, not letting him break eye contact. Tears. There are tears in his eyes and he is struggling to keep them from running down his face. "Oh honey, I didn't make my commitment to you easily. I know you, and I know your past. I'm here, and I'll stay."

And then he looses the fight and a tear makes his way down his face, then another one. "But that's just it. You are such a wonderful person, and you're loyal and committed and you _would_ stay. Of course you would. But what I'm saying is that maybe you should leave me, Sharon. Maybe you shouldn't stay with a man like me. I've been so focussed on _my_ feelings for you and how much you mean to _me_ that I forgot about _you_ and what's best for _you_. You shouldn't be with a man like me. This can't be good for you, it can't be healthy."

"Oh honey, where does all that come from? I know the case is hard, and we probably have a few difficult days ahead of us, but we'll pull through."

"You shouldn't be with me." His voice is so quiet, but it shakes her to the core. Should she be with Andy? Should she enter into a relationship with another alcoholic? But this is Andy and Andy is different from Jack and she can't let him destroy every they've worked towards to so long. "And you're telling me that now? After you spent the better part of two years wooing me? Andy, I'm not letting you give up on us now that we finally found each other!

"I'm not giving up, Sharon. I'm setting you free. There's a difference. You've been through enough. You don't need another alcoholic in your life, so I'm setting you free."

"You're not another alcoholic in my life! You're my best friend, and you're the man I'm dating and … you're the one who is here with me now, looking at me with a look that makes me feel so incredibly special. You're the one who held out his arms to me a few minutes ago, the one who's holding me right now. You're the one who makes me feel safe and secure just because you're here!"

"You need to think this through. Sharon, we're no longer _just friends_. What would you do if I slipped?"

"The same thing I would have done while we were still just friends. I would hope you would come to me, and I would be by your side while you make your way back to sobriety. I would support you in finding the right programme or rehab facility, talk to your sponsor, accompany you to a meeting, confront you – I would do whatever it takes." As she's counting out what she would do, she can feel her heart beat increase with every sentence and every statement. Doesn't he understand just how many times she's done this before?

"Like you've done so many times before, Sharon. I'm not sure you realise how much you sound like … like someone who has done this way _too many_ times."

"Well, I have done this before, and yes, more than once. That's not really new information. You knew about my history." Something in her is starting to pull and hurt. What is happening? A moment ago they were happy, a moment ago she was Andy's arms and the world was perfect and now this.

"The point is that you shouldn't have to do it again."

"You're right, I shouldn't and I have no reason to think that I will. But I would do it again. You're still my friend, and now you're - gosh, we really have to find an easier way of referring to each other - but you're not just my friend anymore! You're the man I'm dating and if anything that makes me less likely to give up on you. Not more. I'm not made like that."

"I know you aren't and that's why I can't do this to you. You're such a wonderful woman. You say you'll stand by me and I know you will because that's who you are. I'm not doubting your commitment to me, Sharon, not as my friend and not as … the woman I'm dating. What I'm questioning is whether this is the right thing for you. Dammit, I hate saying this because I don't want to loose you, but am I really good for you? Am I healthy for you?"

"Andy…"

"No, please think about that. Imagine going through all that pain once more, but only with me this time. Sharon, I was a terrible, terrible drunk. The lying? I did that, big time. I lied to everyone. The manipulation? I had that down to an art. I was mean, and spiteful. Believe me, some of what I used to call you would be terms of endearment compared to the vocabulary I'm capable of using when drunk. Particularly when someone confronts me. Particularly when that someone is close to me. I'm sure Joanne gave you a piece of her mind at the wedding. You sent me to rehab yourself all those years ago, you know how long it took me to finally get sober. Just give yourself a few moments to think about all that rationally. I know you would have stood by me as my friend, but it'll be different as a couple. Very different. You know that as well as I do. The heartache will be different. It will affect every facet of your life. God, you know how much I feel for you and how much, how very, very much I like you – but that's why I want you to think about this. Long and hard. Sharon, you've been through so much and I can't be the one causing you more pain."

He's out of breath and agitated, warm air passing over her face as his eyes bore into hers beseeching her to – to do what exactly? Her stomach in clenching painfully and she feels like doubling over, her fears threatening to overwhelm her. What is happening? How can she feel like this while she is so safely cradled in Andy's arms? "So you're giving me an out?"she asks hoping against hope that maybe she just misunderstood him.

"I am. Because I love you. Only because I …" and then he stops, with a look of shock, "And that is not how I wanted to tell you."

She has no idea how to respond, not to the not altogether unexpected declaration of love, nor to the 'out' he's giving her and worst of all, not to the doubt and the fear in her own heart, the sheer terror of her own memories. She is imagining Andy, drunk, shouting abuse at her like Jack used to do, calling her cold and a bitch, lying to her, cheating … and it's too much, too dark and too scary. Tears are running down her face and she is hiding in his arms, crying into his chest. "This can't be it, Andy. I can't loose you now that I've finally found you. And I can't go back to being just friends either now. This can't be it. This can't be how this all ends""

"I can't be the one to hurt you. God, Sharon, I can't be the one responsible for putting you through another nightmare!" Despite his words his arms around her become only stronger, pressing her against him for dear life as he keeps kissing away her tears.

"But don't you see that you're hurting me _now_?" And it hurts. It hurts worse than finding Jack passed out on her couch half a year ago. It's the betrayal that hurts so much, that this man with whom she thought to have found love … well, or something well on the way to that, that he would do this to her. He made her fall for him and now that she finally found the courage to open up he is sending her away.

"I know I am, Sharon, and I wish there was a way to do this without hurting you. God, I'm sorry, I'm so very, very sorry."

"No, Andy, you can't do that! You can't tell me you are sorry for something so … so," she is still searching for the right words when he squeezes her so tightly that she is afraid of loosing consciousness from the pressure.

"I know you watched my interview with Mark from electronics, and I watched you when you spoke to Harrison's brother. Sharon … you deserve better. I sat in my meeting today and that was all I could think about. You deserve better. You deserve someone who doesn't have the sword of addiction hanging over him – and over you."

Her breathing is laboured now and he is still holding her in an iron grip. "Let go," she whimpers, but he doesn't respond. "Andy, please let go of me. I can't breathe." It takes him another moment or two to process what she said and then his arms loosen, but he still cradles her against himself mumbling how sorry he is. She feels helpless, and panicky at the thought of what might come next. Is he really breaking up with her?

She takes a deep steadying breath, then another one forcing her heart to slow down and her brain to start thinking. With one last breath she pushes herself up so she can look into his eyes and she knows that the intensity of her gaze makes him squirm. It's not a tactic she employs with him often, but when she does, it's always effective.

"Andrew Flynn," her voice is ice cold and sharp enough to slice through metal, "you don't get to give up! We spent years becoming friends and then more years falling in love. I am not letting you destroy all that over a case. You don't get to leave me now, and you most certainly won't make me leave you. You spent months, if not years making me see how well we fit together. Andy, you made me fall in love with you and we're finally here, together. We've gone on a date, and then another one and we've kissed and we're happy – I am not letting you destroy that before we've even explored where it will lead. You should have thought about this before. Before we became friends, before you let your family believe that we were a couple, before you asked me out on a romantic dinner. Dammit, Andy, you should have thought this through before you made me fall in love with you! You can't back out now."

"I ruined it all. Our friendship. By asking you on that date, I ruined any chance of continuing our friendship."

"No, you haven't ruined anything. Not yet, Andy. Good God, if I hadn't been your boss I would have asked you out myself. Now listen to me, and listen to me good. I know today was awful, believe me, it was for me, too. A lot of bad memories I'd much rather try to forget. I know you're scared, and so am I. Our relationship is new, and it has all the potential to blow up in our face. But I am not going to let you intentionally sabotage it just because you're scared. I won't let you do that, I can't!"

"But aren't you scared Sharon? You know it took me two attempts to get sober the first time. And there's more. Eighteen years ago after a big fight with Joanne I had a slip. A bad one. If it hadn't been for Provenza and his friendship I doubt I would have made it."

"Oh honey, I know that. I know all that. Gosh, believe me I know the lies, the deceit, the manipulation an addict is capable of. Give me some credit, too! I've lived the other side of your story and it might have taken me much too long, but I'm not an enabler anymore. I see it very clearly now. But most of all trust my judgement of you! I know you and I trust you."

"Sharon …"

"No. It's simple, really. If you insist on _destroying_ us - and I do use that word rather intentionally - if you insist on destroying us and everything we have worked for so very hard, then so be it. But you should know that in that case we will go our separate ways personally as well as professionally. If you pull out of this now, I'll need to protect myself. I'll no longer be your friend and I'll no longer be prepared to work with you - and I think we both know who the LAPD would want to stay on at Major Crimes."

"You're blackmailing me."

"For your own good."

"But I don't want to break up with you," he says meekly.

She looks at him for a moment and then something in her snaps. The hurt is replaced by anger, and her blood is starting boil. He pursued her for years, charmed her and now that he finally has her, he found her wanting - just like Jack! Is that what this whole conversation is about? Is he going to start blaming his addiction on her - just like Jack? "No, you want _me_ to do that, don't you? Why bother going through all the motions first? All our dinners and your gestures, the flowers, the presents, the little notes - and then asking me on a romantic date? What? Did I fall short of your expectations? Am I cold and frigid? Did I scare you off by asking you to wait? What, Andy, what?"

"Sharon, no! Please don't say that!"

She is so angry that she can't even think rationally anymore. All she sees is the man who hurt her. "You played me!" she shouts pummeling his chest with her fists, "You played me! What was all this? Some joke? Some stupid bet to get Darth Raydor into your bed? What?"

"Of course not, how can you even think that?"

"Because the Andy Flynn I knew has disappeared."

"You know what? Maybe he has." He is calm. How can he be so calm? "The Andy Flynn you knew, the one who shouted and lost his temper, he is pretty much gone and that is all because of you. Because you made me who I am today. The Andy Flynn you knew wouldn't have thought twice about taking the maximum out of this. And why shouldn't he? You're an attractive woman. But the Andy Flynn you knew wouldn't have waited for you, and he wouldn't have any qualms about what being in a relationship with another alcoholic would do to you. So no, I am no longer that man. I'm the man who is willing to step back for your happiness."

How can he be so calm? And where is all her own anger gone? A moment ago she wanted to shout at him and now all she wants is to close her eyes and let her head rest against his chest. She can feel his hands now caressing her gently, the warmth of his gaze. The man who is willing to step back for her happiness. "But Andy, what if I find my happiness _with_ you, rather than without you? What if we find our happiness in each other?"

"I know mine is where you are," he whispers and for the first time since they started this conversation, he kisses her tenderly brushing his lips over hers.

Happiness. Right here.

"Then why do this? Why give up now after all these years?" She is getting lost in those brown eyes looking at her with such love.

"Sweetheart, I am not asking you to leave me. Hell, I've waited so long to finally hold you. You mean the world to me. You know that, don't you? I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into. I wish I could change my past. I wish I could come to you without my particular kind of baggage. I wish that my past and my addiction wouldn't hold such potential to hurt you."

"Come to me. Talk to me. Like you did after the wake for Alice. You're right, I don't want to go through the lying, and the cheating and the insults again. I don't want to go through cycle after cycle of rehab and I doubt I still could. But I can be by your side, and I can hold you when things become difficult. Those moments of despair don't last forever and you told me yourself that sometimes just having someone know about your troubles and checking in on you makes it easier. I can be all that, and I want to be."

"Oh sweetheart, I still wish I could promise you to never slip."

"But you can't. That's the point. You can't change the past or who you are – and it's those experiences that have shaped you into the man you are today. And who you are is who I love." Oh God. Did she really just say that? "I … I'm sorry, Andy, I didn't mean … that wasn't how I planned on telling you either."

"You do? Love me, I mean?" She smiles. He is adorable. Gosh, the way he looks at her!

"I do, Andy. I love you."

"And I love you, Sharon. I really do. I love you with all that I have and I promise you, I'll do everything not to hurt you. Everything."

"I really only need three things from you."

His face lights up with a cheeky grin, "Be nice to Julio, be professional at work and … I don't know, hug you?"

"Oh Andy!" amazed at the lightness of the mood now she playfully hits his chest before raising her thumb: "First, I need you to love me - even when I am difficult."

"Uh. Eh. Fine." His amused smile and twinkling eyes only manage to earn him an expressive eyeroll. "I will love you – all difficult parts included even if I haven't found them yet."

"I need you to be honest with me and come to me when you're having a craving, when you feel the need to drink, when you feel overwhelmed - so I know."

He nods, "Like I did with Alice."

"Yes, just like that. Anytime, day or night, when we're asleep or in the middle of a big case. Nothing is more important."

"Okay."

"No, not just okay. Andy …"

"I will come to you no matter what else is going on in your life, and I'll tell you."

"Good. Don't forget that – whatever the time, whatever I'm doing, tell me. Now, my third point: if you slip you have to be honest about that. Don't try to hide it or explain it away. Tell me what happened – and we'll find a way. Don't lie to me. Lying is the one thing I won't take. You can be angry, and you can shout and loose your temper, but if you lie to me I will be gone. And I won't return."

His eyes seem to look right into her heart as he makes his final promise. "I promise I'll always be honest – and I'll do my best not to loose my temper or shout at you. I won't lie to you."

The words reverberate in her mind as it slowly dawns on her: It's over! They've successfully navigated their first big disagreement, their first big stumbling block and they've done it while holding each other tight. Gosh. They've done it! She can feel her lips turn upwards to smile and it's like looking into a mirror as his eyes light up with that happiness they can only find with each other. Their hearts are beating rapidly, warm breaths mingling in the small space between them. It's like a rush of adrenaline when she looks into his eyes and sees his love for her. Nobody has ever looked at her like that. When he gives her that special smile he reserves just for her, she knows without a shadow of doubt that they'll make it.

Because he's her best friend. And because they love each other. It's really quite simple.

 **The End.**


End file.
